De sentimientos y confusiones
by Little-Dream210
Summary: Amu reflexiona sobre sus sentimientos con algo de ayuda de Miki. ¿Podrá descubrir a quién ama en realidad?


**De Sentimientos y Confusiones**

**Amuto fanfic traído a ustedes por:** A-Little-Dream210

Primer FanFic Amuto. Dedicado a mi ahora BestFriend Cielo, o mí querida Itoko-chan.

**ADVERTE****NCIAS: **Quizá algo de OoC… No lo sé, es la primera vez que escribo en este fandom. Siéntase libres de mencionarme cualquier error. Han pasado cuatro años desde que Ikuto se fue, por lo que Amu tiene dieciséis.

**DISCLAIMER: **Los personajes de Shugo Chara! No me pertenecen, si lo hicieran no estaría escribiendo aquí, ¿Verdad?

"**Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas"**

Amu suspiró. Era un sábado por la mañana y ella estaba acostada sin hacer nada. Escuchaba a los niños pasar corriendo mientras reían, y a los pájaros cantando en los árboles, pero no tenía ganas de salir y unirse a la diversión. Y no es que no tuviera nada que hacer, no, sus amigos la habían llamado varias veces para invitarla a pasar el rato con ellos, pero se había negado alegando que debía terminar los deberes. Cosa que había hecho la tarde anterior.

Y es que la guerra que se libraba en su interior parecía no tener fin. Las cosas estaban exactamente igual a como se encontraban el día anterior, y el día anterior a ese y ya no lo soportaba más.

— ¡Amu-Chan! — La llamó Miki, su guardián Chara de color azul —, ¿Ya sabes que harás en cuanto a ellos?

La niña de pelo rosa suspiró una vez más.

— No, Miki — Le dijo con ternura a su Chara —. Estoy tan confundida como ayer.

La pequeña de pelo azul le sonrió mientras volaba hacia la cama.

— Tal vez yo pueda ayudar un poco — Comentó —, no quiero verte tan triste.

— ¿Cómo puedes ayudarme? — Preguntó la chica de ojos miel, llena de curiosidad—, me gustaría terminar con esta confusión tan rápido como pueda.

— De acuerdo. Pero primero necesito que cierres los ojos — Le ordenó Miki. Amu lo hizo.

— Ahora, necesito que recuerdes cómo te sentiste cuando Tadase te dijo que se iba a un curso de Verano en América y no sabía cuándo volvería.

Un sentimiento de pesar inundó el corazón de Amu. Estaba triste. Después de todo Tadase era su mejor amigo, y no verlo por un par de meses le dolía. Sin embargo, esa tristeza era similar a la que sentía cuando su papá, su mamá y la pequeña Amy se iban por mucho tiempo. ¡¿Qué pasaba con ella? Le gustaba Tadase, ¿no? ¿Entonces por qué se sentía como si fuera parte de su familia?

— Veo que ya comprendiste eso — comentó la Chara de Amu —, Ahora, por favor esfuérzate en recordar cómo te sentiste cuando Ikuto te dijo que se iba a buscar a su padre, y tampoco sabía cuando iba a regresar.

Tristeza, miedo, soledad… Todo eso se mezclaba en el corazón de la chica de ojos miel. El corazón le dolía con una intensidad desconocida para ella. ¿Qué pasaba si nunca volvía? ¿Y si se olvidaba de ella? ¿Y si se enamoraba de otra? Un momento, ¿Por qué el corazón le dolía aún más ante la posibilidad de que el chico se enamorara de alguien más? ¿Y por qué tenía el rostro mojado?

Abrió los ojos rápidamente y se tocó la mejilla. Había lágrimas en ella. Pero, ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?

— Por último— dijo Miki —, Te mostraré algo muy importante.

Los ojos de Amu volvieron a llenarse de curiosidad, mientras su querida guardiana sacaba algo de su pequeña bolsa y se lo daba, haciéndolo grande en el proceso.

— Éstos son todos los dibujos que eh hecho desde que nos conocimos. Por favor, fíjate muy bien en ellos.

La niña de pelo rosa comenzó a hojear el cuaderno. Los primeros bocetos no le sorprendieron. Tadase y Kiseki salían en todos ellos. En algunas salían ella y el ocupante de la silla del rey abrazándose o tomándose de la mano. Amu se sonrojó con esas. Pero de pronto, los dibujos comenzaron a cambiar. Vio una luna llena en un cielo nublado, un gato negro, algo que parecía ser un tornado, un balcón, una figura tocando el violín y… ¡Ikuto! La chica dejó salir un gritito de sorpresa. Pasó las hojas más rápidamente: Ikuto, Ikuto y Yoru, Ikuto, Ikuto, Ikuto… La mente de la joven de ojos miel iba a mil por hora. Se sonrojó aún más al llegar a la última página. Ikuto y ella besándose en la lluvia. Ese dibujo era el único a colores.

Se quedó muda al notar como su corazón, frío todavía por los anteriores recuerdos, se calentó al ver la imagen frente a ella. Sonrió y recorrió el dibujo con la punta de los dedos.

— Yo formo parte de ti — Explico la pequeña guardiana Chara —, soy la parte de ti que quiere ser artista, y un artista debe sentir para hacer una obra de arte. Estos dibujos los hice basándome en tus deseos y sueños. Especialmente éste último. Me llevó tiempo, nunca habías querido algo con tanto anhelo.

Y entonces Amu lo comprendió todo. Esos dibujos representaban sus sentimientos.

Al principio le gustaba Tadase. Eso demostraban los primeros dibujos de Miki. Sin embargo, se dio cuenta que aquel sentimiento había evolucionado mientras iba conociendo a Tadase hasta convertirse en un amor fraternal, cómo el que le tenía a sus padres o a Ami.

Pero Ikuto… Cierto, era un gato pervertido. Pero al mismo tiempo la cuidaba como nadie y la hacía reír. Y aún más importante, se dio cuenta que con Ikuto podía ser ella misma. Cuando estaba con Tadase y los guardianes, sentía que debía mantenerse bajo su fachada de "Cool & Spicy". Con el dueño de Yoru nunca era necesario hacer eso. Podía reír cómo loca, gritarle, golpearlo y descubrir partes de ella misma que no sabía que existían. Cuando se iba sin decirle a dónde, no podía evitar pensar en él y preocuparse.

Cuando Ikuto la tocaba, sentía escalofríos recorriendo todo su cuerpo comenzando el punto donde su piel tocaba la suya. Pero… ¿Qué significaba eso? ¿Era aquello AMOR?

— Creo que al fin lo comprendiste Amu — Comentó Miki, sonriendo —. Tus verdaderos sentimientos.

La chica de los cuatro guardianes Chara sonrió. Ahora todo estaba claro para ella.

Y mientras más pensaba en ello, más feliz se sentía en su interior. ¿Cómo había tardado tanto en darse cuenta de algo tan obvio?

Ikuto había vuelto de su búsqueda unas semanas atrás y ella no había podido darle una respuesta. Seguía muy confundida en ese entonces y ahora que todo estaba resuelto luego de haber tenido el mismo dilema por años, se sentía liberada y, extrañamente, con ganas de que cierto gato pervertido se presentara.

De pronto sintió una mano en el hombro. Dio un gritito y se giró, asustada. Pero tan pronto como el miedo llegó, se fue.

Allí, enfrente de ella con su sonrisa despreocupada de siempre y una mano en el bolsillo de sus jeans, se encontraba Ikuto Tsukiyomi en toda su gloria. Amu rodó los ojos mientras pensaba: "Y hablando del rey de Roma…"

— Amu, Amu, Amu — Comenzó el joven de pelo azul, negando con la cabeza —, si dejas el balcón abierto de esa manera, cualquiera podría entrar a hacerte ciertas "cosas" y si todavía consideramos lo sexy que te has puesto estos años…

Amu se sonrojo por completo. El mismo Ikuto de siempre.

— ¡Ja! Mira quién habla. El gato pervertido — Respondió Amu sarcásticamente.

— Pero así me amas, ¿Cierto? — Comentó Ikuto, claramente con deseos de sonrojar un poco más a la fresa de su corazón.

— Si, así te amo Ikuto — Dijo la chica de cabello rosa antes de darse la vuelta y dirigirse a la salida de la habitación con una enorme sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro, mientras miraba la cara de sorpresa y perplejidad de su querido gatito. Antes de continuar su salida, se armó de valor para acercarse al chico y darle un ligero beso en la mejilla.

— ¡Espera Amu! — Fue lo último que escuchó antes de cerrar la puerta.

**THE END**

"**Travesura Realizada"**


End file.
